The invention resides in a door fitting for the height adjustment of a sliding door between a basic rest position and an upper end position, including a housing in which at least one guide roller is rotatably supported and a lift member which is adjustably supported in the housing by at least two inclined pathways and at least four guide elements, wherein each inclined pathway has two stops of which a first stop delimits the rest position and the second stop limits the upper end position. The invention also resides in a sliding door with at least one such door fitting.
Elements of such a door fitting are known from DE 693 06 287 T2. Herein, however, during height adjustment, the lift member may tip over, or it may leave the inclined pathway.
CN 102 619 425 A proposes to provide in the lift member longitudinal grooves which are inclined and into which guide pins extend which are arranged in the housing. However, the installation of the guide pins requires a special additional installation procedure.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a height adjustable door fitting which is easy to install and safe in its operation.